Undercover Pole Dancing
by AnnoneeMouse
Summary: Detective Rizzoli has to go undercover and Doctor Isles shows off one of her many talents. However, Jane gets more than she bargained for, when Maura demonstrates just how well she has mastered a particular talent. Neither where quite prepared for the nightmare journey it took them on. 'M' because the sizzle gets hotter throughout the story and I'll probably forget to change it.
1. Chapter 1

**Undercover Pole Dancing**

**By AnnoneeMouse**

_This site is amazing! The readers, the wonderful writers and their stories, the reviews, the spirit and support...The words 'thank you' just don't seem enough...The reviews I've received have been truly helpful and inspiring...so, humble gratitude and thanks in advance to those wonderful people who take the time to write to me._

_Don't own the characters...yada, yada, yada...just wishin' and hopin' and prayin'... *wink*_

**Chapter 1**

The bullring of the Boston homicide unit was buzzing one Friday afternoon. Detectives alongside FBI agents where bent over charts, maps and evidence as they pulled out their last shreds of investigative powers to nail this crime. Even the most hardened Detective's on the force where struggling with their emotions on this one.

"We gotta get this sonofabitch, Jane..." Korsak was white. Jane had never seen him so white or so distressed before.

Leads and follow ups had come to nothing as the Detectives had spent weeks trying to gain information about a killer who was praying on women who worked the erotic clubs. The last murder victim had been so badly beaten to death, the detectives had had to recover her teeth from several places around the alley, where she was found, just to identify the body. _This sick wacko was evil, thought Jane._

"I know, Korsak. We will...we will...Goddamn it!" Jane ran her hand through her long, dark curls with frustration. What was she not seeing? There was a piece of the puzzle she knew she was missing, but no matter how hard she focused, it seemed to evade her and drift to a deep, dark corner of her mind.

Lieutenant Detective Cavanaugh walked into the bullring and shouted for everyone to be quiet. The room became deadly silent. "We are fast running out of time, Detectives. We need this one stopped and brought to justice, now! I've got heat up my ass from the brass and they want it done quick, before the press have a field day. So, where are we?"

The two FBI agents filled him in on what they knew and Korsak filled in their gaps.

"...Right. So basically we are no further forward?" Cavanaugh shook his head. "Vice has no more man power to put anyone else in the clubs. We have no DNA, no solid leads and no witnesses..." He was frustrated. "We need to ID this guy, so I need a volunteer..."

The Detectives shuffled their feet. Jane's brow furrowed, _a volunteer for what?_

"...One of ours has got to go undercover...and the only way we can get close enough to catch this bastard is to get close to the dancers he's preying on..."

Several of the detectives in Crowe's gang sniggered. One put his hand up "I'll do it, boss!"

Cavanaugh just glared at him. "Really? You? You think you're a good enough detective to change your Goddamn sex and dance around a pole?"

The detective blushed and his friends sniggered even more "No, sir...sorry."

The Lieutenant's head snapped around to where Jane was standing and his eyes seemed to bore into her, waiting for her to pick up his silent message. "Rizzoli, a word..." He turned on his heel and marched out the room.

Jane's eyebrows rose into a question mark as she gestured a _what?_ towards Korsak. He gestured a _no idea!,_ back to her.

A thought came to him as he watched Jane walk out the room and he turned to Frost. "Oooo, she ain't gonna like what I think she is gonna be asked to do..."

Frost chuckled "I would hate to be the Boss right now, man..."

XXXXX

"You want me to do what!" Jane almost bellowed at Cavanaugh.

"Jane...I..." The Lieutenant hardly ever referred to her by her Christian name, unless he was trying to appease her.

"...Just because I'm a woman you want me to go undercover pole dancing? Not on your life..." She growled darkly.

"Yes!" He snapped. "You're the only woman in my unit, Detective...and you're a damn fine officer!"

They had reached a stalemate with each other. Jane was fuming inside. _This was sexist! This was against the code! This was_..., Jane ranted in her head. The truth of the matter was that this was because she was terrified of making a fool of herself in front of the other officers. She couldn't pole dance. _How the hell do you get up one of those greasy things anyway? And those slimeballs ogling you? Goddamn sonofabitch!_

"Look I know how you feel...but it's the only way we're gonna catch him. We need someone on the inside, close to the dancers. Believe me, if we could put a male officer behind the bar or act as a waiter, then we would...The club doesn't allow it and our presence needs to blend in."

Jane continued to glare at him.

He tired again "The rest of the female officers in vice are already stationed in the other clubs. The only one that is not being covered is Pussy Galore and we have new intell that this could be the next place he strikes." His eyes pleaded with her.

"...Pussy what?" Jane barked.

"It's the name of the club...Well, unless you have another idea, Detective, I expect you to be there tonight. Dismissed..." He turned his back to Jane and reached for his phone.

Jane stormed out of his office. She had never been so angry. It wasn't because he expected her to put her life in danger. That was all part of the job she loved, but to do it in such a demeaning way?

XXXXX

Jane wasn't in any mood to go back to the bullring just yet, so she made her way to Maura's basement. She marched into her office without knocking.

The blonde head was down, reading the report on her desk, but on hearing the presence of someone in her room, she looked up and smiled. Her smile soon turned to concern when she saw the expression on Jane's face.

"Jane? What is it? What has happened?" The Doctor stood up and came around the desk to take her friend's hand and lead her over to the couch and sat.

Jane flopped down by her side and sighed. "God, Maur..." she whined. "Cavanaugh wants me to go undercover tonight at one of the pole dancing clubs..."

"Oh? Well, you do undercover operations all the time. I don't see what the..."

"He wants me to dance, Maur!" Jane snapped.

The Doctor's puzzled expression shifted to comprehension "Oooooh! And you..."

"Don't wanna do it..." Jane put her face in her hands.

Maura smiled at her friend's bowed head, trying hard not to chuckle. Instead she rubbed her back to comfort her. "May I ask why you don't want to do this?"

Jane's head shot up with a look of panic "What? Isn't it obvious? He's only asking me 'cause I'm a girl! Isn't it against the Women's Rights Movement or somethin'?"

Maura held her gaze. She knew Jane well enough to know she hadn't finished, so she waited patiently for her to continue.

"...I mean, I know how to go undercover in my sleep...it's just...it's just..." Jane stammered.

"...because you don't know how to pole dance?" Maura's question was delivered with as much sensitivity as she could muster.

"...Of course I don't know how to goddamn pole dance! It's not like I filled in the Academy's application and ticked the box that asks do you have pole dancing skills, is it!" She growled.

Maura also knew Jane wasn't asking a question that required an answer and eventually she would run out of steam. She just smiled sympathetically.

"...Oh what! Y'know, do you have any other skills that might be useful to Boston's police department? Yes Sir, I have pole dancing skills, of course! You should see how I can take a man down with my bare thighs!" Jane's voice was nudging towards hysteria.

"...I can teach you..." Maura said quietly.

"...and oh...of course Sergeant..." Jane was still in the middle of her rant. "...Don't all good women police officers know how to...Wait!...What? ...Teach me?... How?..."

"Well, teaching such skills would normally require the student to practice..."

"No, I don't mean that!" Jane shook her head, bewildered. "How do you know how to pole dance?"

Maura flashed the smile that showed her dimples and caused her eyes to twinkle "I had lessons for years. It is a wonderful exercise for posture and core strength. I have..."

Jane cut in again "You've had lessons!" She looked, wide eyed, at the Doctor who just nodded with an innocent smile. "You?...Had lessons?" She asked again. Her mind was stuck on repeat.

"It won't make any difference how many times or ways you ask me, Jane. The answer is still yes." Her dimples deepened with a chuckle.

"How? When?" Jane couldn't help but smile at her best friend because she was such an enigma that never failed to surprise her.

"Oh, I stopped years ago..."

"Why did you stop?" Jane was interested now. It curiously, piqued her interest in an arousing way that she had yet to become conscious of. She didn't see The Doctor avoid her eyes. The Detective was far too busy imagining what Maura Isles would look like spinning round a pole. _Hot...Sticky...Near naked..._, she had drifted off, blissfully.

"Jane? Jane! Have you heard a word I've said?" Maura was frowning.

"What? Umm...yeah...err...no..." She blushed and thanked the Gods that one of the many skills mastered by Doctor Isles, was not one of being psychic.

"I was telling you about my instructor, Jenyne Butterfly. She is one of the most versatile artists in the world with accomplished work on hoop, silks, pole, hammock, and trapeze...Such a wonderful woman, too." Maura's eyes misted with nostalgia.

"Wait!" Jane laughed hard. "Jenny Butterfly? You have gotta be kidding me! What kind of name is that?"

"I said her name was Jenyne Butterfly. Her mother is Polish so that would account for her Christian name, but she grew up in Washington. I saw her at Cirque du Soleil. I had never seen such magnificent body control before and I asked if she gave private lessons, she said she did, et voilà..." Maura shrugged her shoulder and smiled. "I think she has her videos on Youtube..."

Before Jane knew what was happening, Maura was back with her laptop and sat close to the Detective. Jane watched Maura's graceful hand click away until she found the page she was looking for. "Ah, here it is. This is the performance that won her the US Pole Dance Federation Championship, I believe. She is quite impressive."

The video started and Jane saw an attractive, dark haired woman dancing, sexily on stage. "Oh come on, Maur..."

"Just wait! She hasn't started yet." Maura chastened her.

Jane huffed and stayed quiet. She watched as an amazingly toned body in a black, lycra two-piece climbed one of the two poles that was on stage. Her thighs flexed as she climbed effortlessly to the top, turned her body so it was now horizontal and suddenly dropped to the ground, but stopped herself before she hit the floor. Jane gasped aloud.

"She's incredible, isn't she?" Maura's excited eyes sparkled.

Jane gulped and nodded. Her arousal was growing so much that it felt as if it was squeezing out the air from her lungs. Maura was so close, her thigh was pressed hard against Jane. The music that accompanied the woman's dancing was not helping either. Jane loved this dance track. It was UBQ's When I fell in love, but she loved it in a different setting and for different reasons. Watching a pole dancer writhe her way like a snake around a pole, especially when she was sitting next to her hot and super sexy Doctor friend, was growing uncomfortable.

"This is the part..." Maura's voice had grown breathy. "Watch this..."

Jane could do nothing else, as the woman climbed mid way to the pole with what seemed like her elbows and held herself steady from behind her back. Her legs went out at a right angle to the pole and it looked like she was slow-walking on air as they lifted her, back up, flat against the pole. _How the hell is she doing that? What's she holding on to? I can't do that! _"I can't do that! That woman could crush a walnut with her bare thighs!" Her hysterical voice echoed her thoughts. "Maur, seriously, I can't do it! I don't have time to learn that. If I get up there and try to do that, it isn't going to look believable!" Jane was suddenly triumphant. Her mind had given her the get-out clause she had been hunting for.

"Hmmm, that's a fair point. If the killer is a regular of these clubs he will see a set-up a mile away..."

"Exactly!" Jane had never been happier. She was off the hook and had a perfectly good excuse_. I'll go and tell Cavanaugh now!_

"I can do it..." Maura stated.

"Do what?"

"Go undercover, watch out for the dancers and see if we can lure him out..."

"What? Wait! No, Maur..." Jane couldn't risk putting Maura in the path of a psychotic serial killer.

"Who else do you have at such short notice, Jane?" Maura's expression was one of conviction. "I can dance believably, you could work the bar so I'd be protected, Detectives Korsak and Frost can use surveillance equipment to monitor our safety. It seems a reasonable answer to the problem you face."

"Maur, but...people will be watching you!" Jane worried expression was adorable to the Doctor.

"I should certainly hope they will be, Detective, or I won't be a believable undercover operator! We are women, Jane...Strong women...and strong women should be eager to protect other women. I will be doing it to help you catch this killer, to keep women safe. Just because their career choices might not be of some people's liking, it doesn't give anyone the right to harm them...let alone kill them!"

"I know! The girls don't deserve to be killed, Maur but...You're gonna have to dance in umm...ya know...believable clothes too!" Jane had run out of air on that sentence. Her emotions were flashing between fear for Maura's safety and the lust fuelled need to see Maura dance with a pole. The idea of her not being the only one who was going to see Doctor Isles' debut performance tonight was making Jane jealous. Again, the reason, was something that the usually bright Detective had not quite figured out yet.

"I have just the outfit..." Maura said excitedly. "The sex industry is a fascinating study. Do you know it has been operating since biblical times..." Jane just looked at her, dazed and confused. _How does that cute head of hers hold so many facts?_ Maura was still speaking, "...and did you know the first recorded career for a woman was as a prostitute?" Jane shook her head. "...I find it all rather fascinating and really don't understand what the fuss is about..."

"You really think you can do this, Maur?"

"Of course I can. If you're with me, I'll be safe and can feedback what I find out from the dancing girls and I'll be in a perfect position to see if I can spot him. I understand psychological profiling, so if he's there, I'll see him. We'll be like Batman and Robin! Or, Cagney and Lacey...ooo...or Laurel and Hardy!" Maura's expression changed to one of confusion at herself "I didn't meant to say that...We'll be on a shake up!"

"It's a shakedown..."Jane just laughed softly and pulled Maura into a hug. "...I love you, Maura Isles. You're the most intelligent idiot I know."

"Do you?" Maura pulled away and looked with hope, deeply, into brown eyes.

"Huh? Do I what...?"

"Love me?"

Jane's stomach turned out a perfect Olympic gymnastics' routine as it flipped and flipped and flipped until she was dizzy. "Of course...yeah! Yeah, I love ya Maur..." and pulled the Doctor closer, laughing to cover her blush. Yes, she really did love the beautiful blonde, and it was very much in the hope it would be in the biblical sense at some point soon. Her detective skills just hadn't gotten her understanding of that, quite there yet.

She, also, hadn't seen the look of disappointment on Maura's face at realising she was talking about friendly love and not the biblical kind. The difference being, the brilliant mind of Doctor Isles had already been analysed and it understood perfectly that it was already, deeply in love...with one, Detective Jane Rizzoli.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you so much for all your tremendous feedback! Thank you to members and guests alike, for following the story. Very much appreciated. You are such a wonderful group of people...thank you.  
**

**...and now on to the story. Can Jane handle seeing Maura pole dancing? I dunno! you tell me ;)  
**

**Chapter 2**

Jane had left Maura and gone straight to see Cavanaugh to explain the truthful reason why Maura would be a part of the undercover operation. He hid his amusement as Jane told him there was no way in hell she would get up and down a pole with believability after what she had just seen on Youtube. The Lieutenant was desperate to get this case solved, so agreed that Maura could be the decoy, but with the proviso that Jane never left her side and had her in her sights at all times. _Well, like that would be hard for our Jane? Jeez! And here was me thinking detectives were smart!_

She spent the rest of the afternoon with Korsak, Frost and an excited Maura as they went through surveillance equipment, the club building blueprint and procedures for the evening. Frost had shown them some CCTV footage of the club's interior and the dancing areas, to help the women get used to the layout. Maura's eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm.

"What's its name again?" Korsak asked.

"Pussy Galore..." Jane raised her eyebrow, waiting for a smart comment to come back at her, but Maura interrupted excitedly.

"How fascinating! She was a lesbian..."

"Huh? What is...?" _A club can't be 'a' lesbian. It can be a lesbian club, but it can't be 'a' lesbian, can it? What the hell is she on about?_ Jane met Korsak's eyes and tried hiding a grin.

"Pussy Galore, Jane. She was a lesbian. Surely, her name would have given you a clue?"

"Pussy Galore was a lesbian? Who the hell is Pussy Galore anyway? Is she a dancer there at the club or somethin'?" Jane was flummoxed.

Maura laughed. "No! She was a character in the James Bond movie, Goldfinger. She was the only known woman in the United States who ran an organised crime gang. Apparently, initially, they were trapeze artists, but were unsuccessful so she trained them as cat burglars...She uses an immortal line in the movie that always makes me laugh when she says to Bond, "You can turn off the charm – I'm immune!""

"Yeah! Yeah!" Frost was caught up with excitement "D'ya remember the lines, Doc, where James Bond says, and Who are you?..." He mimicked Sean Connery's accent so perfectly that Maura clapped her hands, squealing with delight. Jane just stood with her mouth open. Frost continued "Then Pussy Galore goes, My name is Pussy Galore...then Bond goes, I must be dreaming..."

"That was incredible Detective Frost. Can you impersonate anyone else?" Maura asked, excitedly.

"Err...can we get back to this case now? It's like Whose Line is it Anyway, round here!" Jane said a little louder than she expected. _All this talk about lesbians was not good for her heart!_

Frost and Maura looked at each other and shared a grin as they apologised. Korsak just shrugged his shoulders and bit into his third jelly donut of the day.

XXXXX

At 7.30pm, they arrived at the Pussy Galore dancing club. Jane looked at the crude, neon sign and cringed. _Why did they have to have kittens and women's legs flashing?_ _And! Why did they always have a sign that read it was a gentlemen's club? Half of them hardly acted gentleman'y at all!_ She was on a rant again. The boss, who was actually a polite, older gentleman, greeted them warmly and thanked them profusely for being there. He gave Jane the impression he actually cared about the girls' welfare and was worried about the maniac who was hunting them down. The Detectives and Maura were shown into a room to use as their stakeout. Korsak and Frost set up their equipment and Jane and Maura were introduced, one by one, to the other dancers. Maura made an instant friend in Candy Stripe. Yes, that really was her name. She looked very much like Jane, tall, willowy, with long dark hair. Jane felt a little put out as the two women chatted easily together. Candy was assigned to show Maura the ropes, or in this case, the poles and take her to the dancers' changing room when the time was right.

Every now and then Frost would do his James Bond accent and have Maura clapping and laughing. _Was she not scared at all?_ _Maybe this woman was a robot!_

"Time for your wire, Maur..." Jane held out the tiny transmitter.

"Where am I going to put that?" Maura asked innocently.

"Ummm...errr..." _Oh God!_ "Can you place it in your...ummm... costume?" Jane was fighting the blush that was on a hell bent path to reach her face.

"I think my costume is too small to hide it." Maura was thinking. Candy just nodded in agreement.

"Well, you suggested that I put one in my thong when you offered me that tissue sized dress for the stakeout at Le Merche!" Jane attempted her trademark snarkiness.

"Actually, it was you who suggested putting it there, Jane and with some sarcasm, I seem to remember. In anycase, you were not having to climb poles...The wire will chafe...The pole rubs everywhere..." Again, Candy nodded in agreement.

_Argh! Jeez! This was way too much information!_ Jane tried singing the national anthem under her breath to get her mind out of the gutter and onto her job. It didn't work so she tried her snarkiness again. "I'm not sarcastic all the time, Maur! Sometimes I'm sleeping..." Jane simulated a drum roll and cymbal crash with her hands.

Maura raised her eyebrow, in her "we are not in the least bit amused at this present moment', face.

"It's ok, Jane...I can fashion it so the Doc can wear it in her hair. I'll be about ten minutes though..." Frost said helpfully. He liked Doctor Isles. Not only was she brilliant, she kept Jane in line and she was brave.

"Thank you." She smiled kindly at Frost. She was very fond of the young man. She turned and picked up her overnight bag "Shall we go to the changing room, Candy?"

"Sure, doll. Follow me..." The tall brunettes, long legs carried her elegantly out of the room. Jane followed frowning. _Doll? Who's she calling a doll?_

Jane entered the changing room and was greeted by a dozen women in different stages of dress, or was that undress? She didn't know where to look, so she made herself busy checking doors and windows, except there were no doors or windows in this particular room.

This was a good thing though, as no one could get in or out of the dressing room unless they came through the only door that leads out to the rest of the club. So again, Jane stood there like a spare part.

The girls were so friendly with Maura and Jane smiled as she watched her friend chatting happily away. Despite the Doctor's privileged upbringing, she was the kind of woman you could take anywhere and she would fit right in. There was a sudden oooo and aaaaah as the scrum of girls around Maura pressed in closer. Jane couldn't see what was going on.

"That's just beautiful Doctor Isles..."A tall blonde squeaked. Several heads nodded in agreement.

_What's beautiful? What she showing them?_ Jane craned her neck to try to get a look but couldn't see Maura, let alone what she was showing them.

"Maura...just call me Maura..." She could hear her friend say.

The crowd parted and Maura smiled at Jane. "Candy and I are going to warm up, so I can refresh my body memory." Jane was still standing there with her mouth open. Maura wasn't in her costume, but was in a two piece lycra bra and micro -shorts outfitt...and on her legs where a pair of black stiletto thigh high boots. _God, if I die now, just know this has been the best day of my life_, Jane told God, in her mind.

"Where...ummm...the boots...they yours?" Jane rasped.

"Yes, I bought them when I was having advanced lessons. They help your thighs grip the pole. I haven't done any dancing for years so I don't know how strong my thighs are now." The Doctor explained.

Candy nodded her agreement. "Yeah, it stops the chafing too. You're gunna be just fine Doc...I mean Maura...just like riding a li'll old bike..." The rest of the girls agreed with nods and smiles of encouragement.

"Well, then...let's see! Shall we?" She smiled up at Candy and they left the room.

XXXXX

There were three separate stages scattered around the club, in total. All three were kitted out with two poles and club lighting. The three ladies made their way to the side of one stage.

"Err, why have they got two poles, Maur? You can only use one at a time?" Jane was trying to sound all observant and detective'y.

"Because one is for spinning and it goes with your swing. The other is static...You use either one for different dance moves..."

"Ooooooooookay then..." Jane breathed out_. Was there anything she didn't know? Was there anything she couldn't do!_

"Ready Maura?" Candy took her hand and they stepped up onto the stage. "Mike? Music!" She hollered.

As if by magic, the room descended into darkness, apart from the three stages. Their lights were casting a sexy atmosphere about the place, then Jane heard a familiar tune. The beginning of UBQ's When I fell in love, hammered out the speakers that seemed to come from everywhere. The first strains of the track had a hypnotic dance loop with a female voice simulating an orgasm over the top, until it hit the lyrics.

_You have got to be kidding me?_ Jane groaned as she looked at the ceiling. _Why do we always look up there for God?_ It had always puzzled her. The words of the song where taking on a whole new meaning for the frustrated Detective.

Then they started and Maura climbed up the pole. Just like that. No effort, she just floated up. Her movements were fluid and Jane could see the Doctor's back muscles flexing as she twisted her body around, so she was hanging upside down, gripping the pole with her thighs. She slithered down, sexily, slowly, like a snake would. Her body undulated in time with the rhythm of the music.

Jane's eyeballs began to burn because she hadn't blinked. She didn't want to chance missing anything. _Oh myyyyyyyy Gaaaaaawd!_

"Yaay, girl! You got moves..." shouted Candy, who was on the other pole.

Maura flicked herself right way up, her long blonde hair cascaded around her shoulders. She seemed to hang in mid air then she let herself drop, but caught herself before she hit the floor.

Jane gasped, the same way she had gasped when she had seen that Butterfly woman do it on the video. The jealousy uncoiled in the pit of her stomach and she felt sick.

The Doctor did a spin around the pole that bordered on obscene. Her mouth was so close to the metal and she used her hands in a provocative way. Then she flicked herself into a handstand, gripped the pole with her thighs and pulled herself up right, so she was sitting, with legs wrapped around the middle of the pole, invitingly. The Doctor threw her head back suddenly and her eyes made contact with Jane's in an unspoken challenge. It winded the good Detective. Her heart was ramming itself, like a cavalry charge, against her ribs. She had never seen anything that dripped with so much sex appeal as this, yet it was truly beautiful. Like a ballet in mid air. The images of Maura were scorching themselves into her memory with a frenzy, all their own.

Maura shifted and held her body vertically at a right angle to the pole...and her legs moved to simulate walking on air! Like that damn Butterfly woman...Jane hated her! Not Maura, but that damn Butterfly woman!

Whoops and hollers came from behind Jane, making her jump. She hadn't realised that the other girls had come out to watch Maura. They were cheering and whistling her on with such good nature that Jane felt overwhelmed with pride for her and actually had to quickly wipe a tear away.

"She can do that move? I've been trying that for years...Nearly goddamn broke my wrist last year. Ya remember Layla?" said an blonde haired woman with a pretty smile, laughing hard. "She has got some hot moves there! Damn girl! You go!" She shouted across to Maura. Maura heard it and smiled an acknowledgement.

The women all agreed. Jane agreed, except she couldn't actually get any words to come out of her parched throat.

The Doctor, to finish her routine, spun around the pole so fast it made Jane dizzy, then gracefully lowered herself to the floor. The music stopped right on cue. The audience erupted into more cheers and wolf whistles, the girls rushed the stage and Maura disappeared into the scrum again.

The boss appeared to Jane's right "Your friend. If she ever wants a job here, tell her she doesn't even need to audition!" He fanned his face with his hand, as if cooling himself down...and Jane suddenly hated him too.

The girls parted, all laughing and chatting excitedly. Maura walked to the edge of the stage and came down the stairs smiling and walked towards the Detective. Her body glistened with a sheen of sweat. She dabbed at her brow with a towel then put it round her neck.

"So, this Madame Butterfly, she taught ya well!" Jane was trying to cover her awe at what she had just witnessed the good Doctor do, with a pole.

"...Jenyne Butterfly, Jane." Maura looked annoyed.

"Oooo, touchy, was she ya girlfriend or somethin'?" Jane delivered this mocking banter in the same vein she had delivered her Tidy Desk song, like a five year old, to that cranky old nun.

Maura looked at her, deep in thought, her head tilted to the side "No, it wasn't Jenyne, but she was another talented instructor..." Candy came to take Maura to change into her costume as the club was almost ready to open and it was policy that all the girls had to be ready and on the floor to greet the guests.

Jane walked behind them and then froze. _Did she just say what I think she just said? She's had a girlfriend! A pole dancing instructor was her girlfriend? She's had a girlfriend? _Her mind was stuck on repeat again, but the grin that split across her face was the first genuine one she had felt all day.

"Detective?" Your costume for tonight..." A blonde woman pressed something into her hand.

"My what?" Jane looked horrified.

"Your costume...bar staff have to wear it." She smiled. "Come with me and we can get changed. I'm Amy..." She extended her hand for Jane to shake "...and I'm the head waitress here. Just wanna say thanks for being here and I hope tonight's the night you catch this bastard."

Jane smiled with understanding and followed the woman.


	3. Chapter 3

**The reviews have been so very touching! Thank you for taking the time to write and follow the story! It is so very much appreciated. The people who have PM'd me have been so kind and encouraging. I feel overwhelmed...To the guests who send me reviews - I do read them and very much appreciate them, but I don't know how I can thank you personally via this site other than the way I am currently doing.  
**

**Now, the prize for spotting the deliberate mistake goes to...JustMindingMyBusiness...Thank you! Actually it wasn't a deliberate mistake at all! I used the word Bullring, when it should have been Bullpen in a previous chapter and it was gently pointed out to me...So I would like to apologise to any Bulls that I may have offended with this error.  
**

**...and now on to the story...popcorn anyone?  
**

**Chapter 3**

The tall Detective was trying to wriggle into her undercover uniform, which consisted of a short black skirt that barely covered her boy shorts which she refused to take off, much to Amy's amusement, and a tight cropped vest top with Pussy Galore, in neon pink, emblazoned across it. _Jeez! Just like being back in vice! _She refused point blank on wearing the neon pink scrunchie in her hair though! _Sometimes you just have to put your foot down with a firm hand.  
_

She hadn't seen Maura go to be fitted with her wire and wanted to make sure everything was alright. She got to the room where Korsak and Frost were bent over their computer screens. They looked up and whistled.

"Don't even...!" Jane growled.

Korsak held his hands up, palms out in surrender. "You look nice Jane. You look the part, I mean...in a good way!"

"Yeah you do..." Frost nodded in agreement "...you wanna see the Doc! Wooowee!" Korsak nudged him to shut him up.

"Why? What's up with her?" Jane was getting a little worried. The thought of Maura being anywhere near this crazed lunatic was making her antsy. _I shouldn't have agreed to this! I should have talked her out of it! Oh yeah? And when have you ever been able to talk Maura Isles out of doing anything, Rizzoli?_

"She looks nice too." Korsak shot Frost a look that read 'if you say another word, I'll shoot you with your own gun!'

Both men knew how the two women felt about each other. You would have to be a blind man in the Congo not to see how they felt for each other! They had known for quite some time. Had even discussed it over beers at The Dirty Robber and tried coming up with interventions on how they could best help the situation along. They were also very aware that certain parts of male anatomy would end up in tight vices in a very painful manner, should anyone speak inappropriately about Maura within earshot of Jane. If only Jane knew, they knew! It would make life so much easier for the men and would keep their testicles safe too! Doctor Isles was a little more astute on the matter.

"Oh ok. We all set here? How many cameras have we got on the floor out there?"

"Ten.." said Frost "there is no area of the floor that is not being covered. We got yours and the Doc's back..."

"Is Maura's wire working ok?" She took her own wire and quickly attached it inside her bra with skilled hands and popped the tiny, wireless, hearing device into her ear.

"Yup. She's good to go. Channel 8."

Jane switched on the microscopic battery pack and turned the dial to channel 8 and could immediately hear music and voices. "Maura, come in...Do you copy?"

"Oh hi Jane!" Maura bellowed, nearly bursting Jane's eardrum.

"Jeez Maur! Not so loud! Just talk normally or it won't be covert, ya know." Jane rolled her eyes. The two men laughed.

"Oh, sorry. Ok. I can hear you perfectly." Her voice dropped to its normal range. "The club will be opening soon, so apparently I need to work the floor with the other dancers. I'll see you out there?"

"Ok...and Maur?"

"Yes Jane?"

"For God sake...please keep safe. I will be with you every step of the way, I promise!" Jane said it with so much tender conviction it brought a lump to Korsak's throat.

The two men just gave each other a knowing look and then got down to focusing on their stake-out.

"See you later...and don't let her outta your sight! Got it?" It wasn't a question and both Detectives knew it. Jane turned on her high heels and walked to the bar area.

XXXXX

Amy met her with a smile and gave her a tray and order pad. She quickly ran through how things worked in her area and the names of some of the club drinks that Jane might not have heard of.

Jane hated this part of the job, but smiled. "Ok Amy, just act normal and do your job like you do every night and we'll all be safe." She scanned the floor to see if she could spot Maura and caught a glimpse of her as she stood talking to Candy, who was leaning down so she could hear what the Doctor was saying. Candy threw her head back with laughter, stepping away, and there she was. She seemed to glow and light up the room, with a charismatic glamour that was out of this world. She would have made Angel's weep.

Jane forgot to breathe, until her lungs punched her in the ribs, hard, to remind her that they actually worked better with oxygen. Even her internal voice was speechless!

Maura looked like a living effigy of an ancient Greek Goddess and Jane could feel her throat close over again as she tried to swallow. The woman was beyond stunning. Maura had taken sexy to a whole new level. Draped over her shoulders, was an almost translucent, shimmering, figure hugging cloak that came down to her ankles with expensive panache. It looked like spun silver and gold as it floated with her movement like gossamer and wisps of smoke. Jane couldn't see her entire body, but could catch flashes of it. As the light hit the cloak, it would make it either shimmer opaquely or become iridescently transparent. The illusion teased and tempted the observer with glimpses of her naked skin.

Jane was yet to see, that underneath the cloak, Maura was dressed in light-golden satin lingerie, that consisted of an exquisitely tailored, Balconette bra and French-cut, hipster briefs. It was stylish, classy and elegant and set off her natural colouring to perfection.

"You can ask the dancers if they want a drink, but not when they're with a customers or dancing, obviously..." Amy smiled as she looked at Jane staring at Maura. _Ah, so that was what I picked up on? _Amy's smile deepened with understanding.

Jane felt self conscious all of a sudden, but made her way to where Maura was standing with Candy and a couple of the other girls. The short skirt she was made to wear was riding up and she tried yanking it down, self consciously.

Maura turned suddenly and Jane saw her eyes sweep over her body from head to toe, in such a way, it made her feel naked. The blush was threatening to break free again. _Be cool, Rizzoli! I said cool, damn it! _Had Jane been a little closer to the Doctor, she would have seen how Maura's pupils dilated suddenly. Maura left the company of the other dancers and made her way towards Jane. Her hair caressed her shoulders with a wild, sexy bed-hair style, her smile was simply breath-taking and her enhanced eyes twinkled with smoldering effect. The cloak billowed away from her body as she walked and Jane, suddenly, could see every inch of Maura's body. It framed her form to perfection.

"What do you think?" Maura held her arms out, smiling. It was an invitation for Jane to peruse. "Do I look the part?"

Jane could only grin and nod, until her internal voice picked itself up off the floor and nudged her larynx out of it's coma "You know what Maur?...You look more than just the part. You look gorgeous...beautiful...absolutely stunning." Her voice cracked with overwhelming emotion.

It was out there at last! The truth! The frustrated, internal detective inside Jane's mind had won at last! It had ferreted out all the clues to her feelings, pushed them all to the surface and wrapped the case up. Jane was in love and it could no longer be denied. Her heart felt like is swelled to twice its size as she looked at the woman in front of her.

Maura gazed deeply into those warm brown eyes and beamed that smile that Jane loved so much. "Really? Do you think so?"

This time Jane let her eyes rake over the form of the Doctor with deliberate intent. She loved the iridescent powder she had dabbed between her cleavage, down her arms and up her thighs above the boots which gave the whole outfit a naughty touch. It caused her body to shimmer in a haze of silvery-gold that was further accentuated by the lingerie and cloak. The muscles in her stomach were flat and toned, her hips flared out gently which gave her a curvaceous shape, her thigh muscles flexed as she leant on her hip waiting for Jane to speak and her skin looked smooth and soft. And Oh my god! Her breasts! Jane couldn't trust her self to look.

"No Maura...I don't _think_ so, I _know_ so..." Jane ran her hand up her arm, her skin really was as soft as silk. She just needed to feel connected to her. To make contact in any physical way, was something Jane was realising, she was beginning to crave.

Maura blushed slightly and looked from under long lashes. "Thank you. That means the world to me, coming from you..."

If the Earth had suddenly stopped right then, neither would have noticed. Their peripheral vision had disappeared, along with the rest of the world and they could only see each other. Nothing else mattered, nothing else was important. Time had stood still, capturing them in a perfect moment that neither wanted to end.

"Jane, punters are entering..." Frost's voice came through their ear pieces.

Maura nodded with seriousness. "Showtime..." She quickly stood on tip toes and kissed Jane's cheek "Stay safe...for me." She whispered. With that she glided away and over towards the crowd of men that were quickly filling up the club.

Jane could immediately feel the emptiness her absence left behind. She ran her observant eyes over a rowdy bunch of merry makers. "I swear to God, if you touch her, hurt her or even fucking breathe on her, I will have your balls in jail so fast, it will make your head spin!" she growled under her breath.

"Repeat that again Jane?" Frost's clear voice was in her ear. She sucked in a breath sharply. _Crap!_ She had forgotten the wire. _Be careful and get your head back in the game_, she threatened herself silently. "Nothin'...you see anything?"

"Negative..." Came the reply.

XXXXX

The club filled up quickly and Jane panicked as she lost sight of Maura. She ignored the tables that were shouting her over for drinks and pushed through the throng of men that were standing around, chatting with some of the dancers.

"Where's Maura?" She asked, without moving her lips. Her eyes moved, with trained observation, over the crowd of faces. Nothing was amiss...yet.

"She's ok. She's talking to a couple of men with Candy. Just a bit further forward and you'll see her." It was Korsak this time.

Jane broke through the crowd and could see the Doctor laughing with a tall, dark haired man who was standing a bit too close to her for Jane's liking. The atmosphere was hot and steamy. Jane wiped her brow with the back of her hand.

"I see her." Jane let out a sigh of relief. Maura turned and saw Jane and gave her a faint smile and shook her head. Jane got the message. There was nothing and no one that was fitting the scant profile of the serial killer. She watched Maura walk off with Candy and climb on stage. The lights dimmed for a moment and over the public address system, came a deep, male voice.

"Gentlemen, please put your hands together in a warm welcome for Candy and Mauraaaaaaaaa..."

There were wolf whistles and a few inappropriate remarks were shouted out. It made Jane's blood boil, but they were soon drowned out by the dance track that thumped heavily through the sound system. It was just as well as Jane was ready to punch someone out.

The two women took to the pole in sync and climbed to the top. They hung together for a moment and Candy spun fast as she spiralled down to the ground. Maura gripped the pole with both hands and pushed herself out at a right angle so her body lay horizontally across the pole, holding her hands at the level of her stomach and swayed gracefully. The men whooped and shouted, enjoying the graceful move. Jane shook her head with disbelief. _How is she holding herself on the pole? _She wrapped one shapely leg around the sparkling chrome and spun into a shape that was silhouetted provocatively by the dazzling cloak. It suddenly became transparent as the lights hit it, showing off her incredible body. The men jumped to their feet shouting and clapping. Jane purposely dug a man in the ribs to shut him up and walked closer to the stage. Maura was holding a pose, that defied gravity, as the tops of her thighs gripped the pole and she let herself fall backwards slowly. Her arms stretched out further backwards and swayed with the beat of the music. The cloak floated behind her causing a dreamlike allure.

_How the hell was she doing that?_ Jane was strong but she would never be able to hold her own body weight at that angle and for that length of time. She watched, entrapped by the vision of Maura as she moved into another shape that held her whole body out and away from the pole and slowly made a circle round it. _Ok, so now she is seriously freaking me out! No human being can do that! Her hands are not even moving! God, she's so sexy up there! Up there? Wha'dya mean up there? She's goddamn sexy everywhere!_

Suddenly, Maura pulled her body in tight and the centrifugal force caused her to spin so fast that Jane was terrified she would spin right off the pole and land in someone's lap, but no, she opened her legs, at right angles, away from the pole and it stopped her dead. The men were on their feet hollering.

"Gentlemen please sit down..." Came the voice over the P.A. "...or we will remove the ladies from the stage..."

Maura pulled the cord at her neck and the cloak floated to the floor like a cloud. The crowd went wild. There was Maura, shimmering, in nothing more than her light-golden bra, tiny briefs and thigh boots. Jane's eyes bulged as she drank her in. Every inch of her was pushing its way into Jane's memory, like a branding iron. The Doctor flipped upside down and slithered her body, sexily, round and round the pole until she lay, invitingly, on the ground. Jane wanted to shoot every last man in the place just for looking at her.

"Hey, darlin'..." Someone was pulling at Jane's hand. She looked down to meet the eyes of a drunken young man "...how about a round of drinks?" He slurred.

"You've had enough!" Jane barked and walked away. Her eyes were scanning each and every man in the room. So far, there was nothing her senses were picking up. She glanced at her watch. It was midnight already. Another three hours and she could get Maura home. Her stomach flipped over at the thought and she grinned at herself.

"Anything?" Jane inquired down her wire.

"Negative, Jane..."

Again Maura was hanging upside down from the pole. Her legs were extended out to give her a vertical split that made a 180 degree angle. In that position, she spun round fast and her legs scissored and flipped her back up. _Nope, I have no idea how she is doing that, but I would sure like to find out_, thought Jane. _God, she's amazing at this! Actually, I've never seen her do anything she wasn't good at...'cept soft ball...but she even hit the ball and ran the bases when I was struck out. Her ass looked hot in that aerodynamic suit thing she was wearing, though._

Jane walked to another table and let her eyes scan the faces. As she began to pass it, she felt a hand pinch her backside. _What the...?_ She spun round and placed her thumb over the first joint of the thumb of the offending hand. Her index finger pointed outwards rigidly and her other hand pushed down, hard. The man yelped as he felt his thumb joint almost give way and stood up quickly. To anyone looking their way, it would have appeared that Jane was just holding his hand. "You wanna try that again?" she snarled in his ear. The head shook vigorously. "Good, I thought not. Keep your hands to yourself or fingers might get broken next time..." She bent his thumb back sharply and he just slide straight back into his chair. _Slimeball!_

Frost laughed "Smooth move, Detective."

Jane just smiled. Maura was coming off stage now, but a huge security man stood fiercely shielding her and Candy from the punters. Jane felt a little safer. The Doctor had been a big hit and was being asked to dance again. Maura was smiling and laughing at what a man was saying to her and Jane hated it. If she had been a normal dancer, this would have been the time when she would have worked the drunken men into paying for her 'privilege dances'.

The club policy was strict. The men got to meet the girls for thirty minutes at the beginning of the night. You could talk to them, stand close to them, but you could never touch them inappropriately. You must sit in your chair during the dance on the show stage, that your table was assigned to. Failure to do so was immediate ejection out into the street. _Wise policy_, thought Jane. Money was only allowed to be placed into g-strings and briefs at another stage at the back of the club. Some danced that stage and some didn't. Jane had been adamant Maura would not be working on the touchy-feely stage, she would have broken someone's hand by now. All the dancers allowed a fee to be negotiated to give a privilege dance for a man. If he wanted a three way and the price was right, he got it. If he wanted a solo performance, he got it. If he wanted girl on girl action, he got it. Then there was the really big money earner, were if a man could afford it, a dancer would give a private dance in a special room out the back. Security would be waiting outside. The punters were expected to behave and treat the girls courteously. Pussy Galore was one of the more respectable clubs that tried to protect their girls.

Maura was re-dressed in the shimmering cloak and was accompanied by Candy and the huge security man as she came down the stairs. Jane was at the bottom, waiting for her.

"You ok?"

"It was exhilarating!" The green golden eyes flashed with excitement.

"You are doing so well honey!" laughed Candy. She bent closer to Maura and Jane so she wouldn't be overheard. "Kinda glad she ain't a dancer for real." They laughed together.

"I need a word with Maura, Candy. I'll take her over to the bar. Can you give us a couple of minutes?"

"Sure honey. Just wave when you're ready..." With that Candy went to talk to some well behaved and seated gentlemen to drum up trade.

The protective Detective took Maura gently by the elbow and guided her towards the bar which was cordoned off with a rope. Amy immediately put a cool bottle of water in front of her. "Drink this. You'll get dehydrated."

Maura nodded her thanks and took a long drink. Jane could see a bead of perspiration roll down between her cleavage. Her eyes followed it until she could no longer see it, then realised she was staring. She looked up suddenly and met those green golden eyes. Maura's eyebrow was arched in amusement.

"S...sorry." Jane stammered. "You just look so...hot..."

Maura grinned "Hot as in my body temperature or hot as in sexy?" The eyes challenged Jane.

"Maura!" Jane gulped for air. They could both hear Korsak and Frost cracking up down their wires. Maura laughed along with them. "Have you seen anything? Anyone that might fit what little we've got to go on?" Jane tried to sound business-like and detective'y again.

The Doctor realised that the newly growing intimacy between them was over for now. She had no intention of not encouraging it to reappear at some point later, however. Little did Jane know that Maura had been watching Jane watch her from the stage. And what the Doctor saw in the Detective's eyes was something she had hoped and prayed for . "No. There is every possibility he isn't here this evening..."

Jane knew that as well. She had willed the sonofabitch to show his face all evening.

Candy waved and caught Maura's eye. "I think I'm needed. I'll keep looking. That's all we can do right now." Maura turned away and heard three familiar voices in her ear agreeing. Then she heard Jane's voice, _God, you're so beautiful, Maur_ , muttered under her breath, with a raw emotion that Maura hadn't heard from her before.

"Err...Jane, your wire..." Frost reminded her.

Maura also heard it in her own ear piece and grinned. She wanted to turn around but fought the impulse. She did accentuate her wiggle as she continued walking away from Jane, towards Candy.

"Hey honey, you think you're up for a two-way?" Candy asked, smiling. God, she hoped so. She needed the money and this girl was good for business.

"A two-way..." Maura searched her memory "...when he wants us both to dance together for him?" Maura asked.

"Yeah...but with a twist." Candy leant over and whispered quietly in Maura's ear. Quiet enough so a certain Detective wouldn't over-hear her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh! So so so many wonderful reviews and so many following this...I am overawed by everyone's kind words...and so glad you're enjoying the story so far! It means the world to us writers when you take the time to tell us what you think or feel about what you've read...You people are amazing! All of you... :)  
**

**...Now on to the show: So, does our Jane stay cool while watching Maura's next dance? I didn't and I flippin' wrote it! Catch you at the end of the chapter...  
**

**Chapter 4**

The blonde Doctor's eyebrows shot up with surprise and then she giggled. "Is that what they want? Really? ...He is paying how much?"

"I know! So you in, honey?" Candy laughed. _Wish this girl was my dance partner every night. Don't think I've ever been paid $1000 for a dance before! She's cute too.  
_

Maura nodded with a chuckle and took Candy's hand in her own. The table that had booked this dance were happy to see the girls had agreed and shouted out playful remarks.

The dancers climbed to the stage, the lights blacked out and the voice from the sound system came out, smooth and deep "Gentlemen, remain seated or you could embarrass yourselves...now please put your hands together for a little girl-on-girl action with Candy and Mauuuuuuurrrrraaaaaaaaaaa..." The crowd erupted with applause.

Jane stopped in her tracks with a tray of beers in her hand, _What did he just say?_ Her face turned to thunder, as a sudden icy chill of jealousy crawled up her spine.

While back in the surveillance room Korsak and Frost spun round and looked at each other with anxious worry.

Korsak flipped the microphone off for a moment "Christ! She ain't gonna like that!" He gulped."I sooooo wouldn't wanna be Candy right now!"

"I know ya talkin' about Jane there...'cause the Doc is wearing nothing but a grin, right now." Frost chuckled. Korsak just shook his head and flipped the microphone back on.

Maura took the pole on the right and Candy took the pole on the left. They both climbed to the top, slowly spinning, in time to the throbbing, sensual, beat of the dance track playing. They unclipped the top brackets of the poles so they swayed freely in the air. The bottom was still firmly rooted to the ground. The women moved slower and it seemed more erotic. Their movements were sensual, fluid and captivating as they glided around the gently swaying chrome bars.

The men were hooting and hollering. Even the men that didn't have tables assigned to their stage were joining in, craning their necks to see these two beautiful women slithering seductively up the poles. The noise was near deafening. Jane pushed at the solid bodies blocking her way, as she made her way through the crowd. The men were no longer sitting down.

_A two-way? Is that like, when two girls get it on or something? _Jane's curious face turned to one of shock as she saw Candy swing her pole over closer to Maura and let her hand run along her thigh._ She just do that? She did NOT just do that!? She just touched Maura!_

Back on stage, the lights flashed in sync with the music and the women swayed their poles closer to each other. Candy ran her hand, slowly over Maura's body, brushing lightly over her sensational cleavage, before her pole retracted. It looked like an aerial ballet and if Jane had been in a better mood, she would have said it actually looked artistically graceful.

Jane watched, with a bunched jaw as Maura leant and pulled the chrome bar over, wrapping her legs around the brunette's waist. It caused the bars to hold together and Maura lowered her face closer to Candy's, but before their lips touched, she let go and her pole swayed, teasingly, away. The men were screaming. Jane eye's were glued on Maura. It was a strange mix of a wounded heart and arousal that the Detective felt right then. _She just try and kiss her? Did she just...? You better not try and kiss her, Candy! _

The woman teased each other which in turn teased their audience. The swaying poles came together again and Candy climbed gracefully up, bending hers closer to Maura's and mounted it, letting her own sway back to its original place. The two women were at different points on Maura's pole. Candy was above her and flipped her body upside down so their faces were at the same level, both women ran their hands, provocatively, over each other, as their thighs held them in place. The willowy brunette slowly slid a little further down and round the cool chrome, until her head was level with Maura's crotch and opened her legs, simulating oral sex. Security rushed towards the stage as men began to push forward, screaming and shouting at them to continue.

_What the...? Get off her Candy! Get ya filthy hands off her! _Jane seethed. Her own crotch was banging in time with the music, her breathing, coming in quick sharp intakes of air as she watched Maura, her Maura...open herself up to the head that was level with her crotch. "Get the fuck away from her!" She barked, aloud. She didn't see the smile that appeared on Maura's lips at that moment.

"Jane! Your wire, man!" Frost tried reminding his partner again. His manly protectiveness was trying hard to stop her sounding like a moron in front of the Doc, who was obviously, still wearing her wire too. After all, Jane would blame him and he kinda wanted to keep his testicles for a little while linger. He had grown quite attached to them by now.

"That's it! Where calling it a night here. When she is off the stage she's going home!" Her broken voice was rising with anger, then her conscience nudged her "I mean it's nearly three a.m. and the asshole hasn't showed up. I'm calling it a night, guys."

Frost and Korsak looked at each other and shrugged, then burst into laughter.

"I would say that the Doc's dancing has got our Detective's panties in a bunch tonight!" Korsak's shoulders shook with laughter.

"...'bout time! Those two been hot for each other way too long. It was getting to the point that I was thinkin' maybe I should lock 'em in a room together and not let them out until...Oh my..." Frost's eyes shot closer to his screen. Korsak nearly broke his neck trying to peer closer at the show going on.

Jane was pacing and throwing glares at the stage._ Where are you, you sonofabitch?_ She wanted the killer to show up now, just so she would have someone to beat the crap out of.

Candy flipped herself right way up and lowered herself down, along Maura's body so slowly, it looked like a caress. Their heads were level, their legs entwined and their lips came together slowly, in a kiss. The place erupted with men encouraging them on, at the tops of their voices.

Jane stood, frozen, watching Maura being kissed by the other dancer as they wrapped their bodies around each other for support and swayed slowly on the pole between them. Candy pulled at the tie on Maura's neck and the shimmering cloak floated to the floor. The crowd of men roared their appreciation. Jane's body became weak. She wanted to continue watching and hated herself for doing so. She was standing by the table that had ordered the beers she was carrying, and was seething inside at the three men and their rude sexual comments about Maura. The tray tilted unexpectedly. Jane didn't notice as she was still staring at the stage, not paying attention to the tray, and the three glasses of beer toppled over its edge. They fell into the lap of the man who had ordered them.

"Motherfu...! Watch what ya doing, girl!" He barked at her, looking down at his soaking crotch.

"You need to cool off, asshole!" Jane snarled and stormed off towards the stairs by the stage. Her palms had become sweaty and the fluttering in her chest was causing her to gasp for air. _She...She's kissing another woman? _Jane's arousal flashed painfully in her groin, but it was in competition with a powerful surge of jealousy. She turned towards the stage and saw Maura reach behind Candy and remove her bra. They both slide, still wrapped in each other, spiraling down to the ground, so Candy's nakedness was hinted at rather than seen. When their feet reached the floor...the stage went black. The crowd went wild. It was noisier than Super Bowl. Jane was still in shock.

XXXXX

Korsak mopped his brow. "Hot damn! How do they do that?"

Frost was still glued to the stage monitor that was still in blackness. "I have no idea..."

"Korsak, Frost...Where's Maura. Is she off the stage yet?"

"The stage is not lit so I can't see." Frost looked over at Korsak with worry in his eyes. _Please don't let, what my gut is telling me, be true,_ he prayed. His eyes scanned over the remaining cameras and couldn't see the Doctor anywhere.

"I'm at the stage now and she isn't here!" The men could hear Jane hiss. It was a bad sign. A very bad sign.

Jane pushed, hard against the bodies that blocked her passage. She scanned the room and strained to see over the heads of the men who were still standing after the stage show, with frantic eyes. A dancer walked passed and smiled "Have you seen Maura and Candy?" Jane snapped. It was the same girl who had complemented Maura on her practice dance.

"Yeah, saw them going to the private dance rooms..." she pointed over her shoulder with her thumb.

"What? Where are they? Show me!" Jane practically frog marched the girl across the club. They turned a corner and hurried along a short corridor and turned another corner, the dancer let out a scream and fell to her knees with panic. Candy was face down in a puddle of blood.

"We need back up now and an ambulance! We have one vic down with severe head injuries..." Jane barked into the wire. She frantically looked around her. _God, no...please no! Don't let anything happen to her. Not now! Not ever!_ "Where are the rooms? Where they do the private dances?" She yanked the grieving dancer back up on her feet and the woman pointed to a door straight ahead of them.

Jane rushed, kicking it open and stepped inside. Her gun was out of it's holster and she entered slowly, placing her feet deliberately to ground her. Her eyes strained to see into the dimly lit room, looking for movement, looking for any clue to Maura's whereabouts. Then she saw it. The shimmering cloak, splattered with blood, lay on the floor, but there was no sign of its owner. "He's got her! He's got her!" She yelled down the wire. _Dear God! Please don't let her die! Please don't leave me, Maur...please, don't leave me!  
_

XXXXX

Korsak skidded into the room on his heel. "We have a BOLO out, Jane. He won't get far...Frost is co-ordinating the back-up units that have just arrived. The club is in lockdown. No one is getting out without our say so...Uniforms are searching the building now..."

"How did he snatch her Korsak? How!" she yelled, close to tears."Who the fuck is this pervert anyway?" She knelt down and picked up Maura's robe and held it tight. She could smell the Doctor on it.

An ENT entered the room. "The girl out here, Candy? She'll be fine. She was knocked unconscious but she is coming round...the blood came from a nasty head wound, but we've stopped the bleeding now."

Jane flew out the room and nearly tripped over the poor woman who was still lying on the floor, slowly regaining consciousness.

She felt Korsak's arm, staying her. "Easy now...easy. We can't take her statement until she's fully conscious, you know that."

"She will know what he looks like and if he has Maura, Korsak!" Jane's eyes were wild with fear.

Korsak knew the pain Jane was feeling and nodded with understanding, but wasn't moving.

"I wanna know as soon as she is fully awake!" She stormed back down the corridor. She knew Korsak was a good cop and wouldn't be moved from correct procedure and protocol.

The place was heaving with police officers and drunken punters. Jane didn't pay attention as she raced to the surveillance room. Frost was on the radio, barking orders. She picked her bag up from the corner and pulled out jeans and a t-shirt and slid into them quickly. She kicked off the high heels and slide her bare feet into her comfortable boots.

"What we got?" She asked, fastening her gun holster in place and clipping her badge on the waist band of her jeans. She snatched her hair back and pulled it into a ponytail. Now she felt in charge.

"I'm triangulating the area and getting units to cover the freeways that leave the city. I've put the Doc's description out to all units and umm, described what she was wearing. Hopefully we'll stop him if he's in a vehicle." Frost said.

"Maura still has her wire!" Jane leapt at the computer monitors. "Can you tune in to the frequency and see if we can get a signal?"

"I can try, but only hope her battery has life left. They're only good to go for up to five hours..."

"Just do it Frost...keep channel 8 open though. I'll keep my wire on...she might...she might..." Jane had to turn her back as the tears poured from her eyes. _God, Maura! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I promised you I'd keep you safe!_ The pain in Jane's chest shattered her heart into a million pieces.

Frost knew better than to console his partner. _Hell, her mother had a hard time hugging her. She sure wouldn't accept one from him_, he thought. His brow furrowed. _Best way to help is to get your shit together and find this monster._

"Jane..." Korsak's voice came over the radio.

"Go ahead, Korsak..."

"Candy is fully conscious and on her feet. I'm bringing her up now."

"Does he have her?" Jane felt like she had to wait for an eternity, to hear the answer that her heart was already telling her.

"Yes...He has her...I'm sorry..so sorry..."

XXXXX

Jane's mind had gone ice cold. It was a trick she learned early on to keep her attention sharp and shrewd. _Stay detached and keep focused. Don't let emotions take a hold and cloud your judgement._ She had seen too many good cops make foolish choices and compromise cases that way. She was not about to make any mistakes when Maura's life was in danger.

Korsak came through the door with a blood soaked Candy. She had a thick coat wrapped around her shoulder and was still shivering. Jane yanked a chair forward and helped her sit. She pulled a chair up and sat down.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Jane's voice was even and calm.

Korsak looked at Frost and winked. She had gotten through the panic and her head was back in the game. _Dat's ma gurl...er...ummm...Detective?_ Even Korsak's internal voice was scared of the wrath of Detective Rizzoli, that calling her a girl, would most undoubtedly, incur.

"It all happened so fast. The lights went down on the stage as they do on a set piece like that...ya know...leave them wanting more...and next thing I know, we are being pushed through the back door of the stage and told we are needed in the private dance rooms." Candy was holding her head.

"Who? Who said you were needed? Who was pushing you?"

"Mike..." Candy broke down.

"Mike? Mike the sound guy, Mike?" Jane looked over at Korsak. "Get the owner in here with all staff records!"

Korsak nodded and left the room.

"Yeah. I've never seen him so...so...he wasn't himself. He has always been a nice guy, ya know? He was hurting us. Maura was trying to reason with him, but he hit her and told her to shut up, then he pulled out gun. Next thing I know, I'm waking up looking up at you guys."

"Tell me what you know about Mike, Candy. It's important..." Jane's mouth smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. _He hit her? He fucking hit her? Your balls are mine, you monster!_ Jane was calm on the outside.

"Jane...We got a signal!" Frost's pained face gave way to hope. "I'm gonna try and boost the transmitter and see if I can get more volume out of her wire."

Suddenly Jane could hear a faint voice in her ear. _Maura? Is that Maura?_ "Can you make it any louder, Frost?" A ray of hope was trying to touch her heart, but she pushed it away...for now.

_A sense of Unity is important to have...Is it why you want to be Revered? _Maura's voice came loud in Jane's ear. Frost turned up his speaker to hear better.

_Shut up! _The male voice with Maura barked fiercely.

_Where are you taking me?_ The Doctor's calm voice grew faint again.

_Where all sluts like you belong! _The man sneered through the noisy static.

"Is that Mike? Candy? Is that Mike's voice?" Jane's eyes bored into the dancer.

"Yeah...yeah, I think so...sounds like him..." Candy's head was roaring with pain.

The background noise was clear and Jane could hear the clip of Maura's heels as she walked faster than her usual gait. _Where are you? Tell me! Tell me, Maur!_ Jane was praying. Praying with everything she had left in her soul.

_Are you going to 'metal' with me?_ Maura's voice was breaking up.

"Meddle with her? What's she provoking him for?" Jane looked wild-eyed at Frost.

_To 'steel' someone's life, like that_... The wire spluttered and died.

"No! Wait, Jane...Listen to what she is saying...she is giving us clues!" Frost was busy working at trying to boost the volume signal even more. The connection came back strong.

_...Do you want women to...worship you?... why would you want to 'metal' or'steel' a person's life, Mike? _Maura's voice was clearer this time. The words metal and steel were being emphasized deliberately.

"Yes! She's saying metal and steal! She's trying to tell us where she is!" Korsak shouted.

"What's that noise? In the background?" Jane strained to hear. It was very faint, but a chiming could be heard.

"It sounds like church bells...," said Candy holding her head.

"Worship you! She is saying worship...a church! Church, metal, steel...think! What we got?" Jane looked up as Korsak came closer to listen.

Frost's brow was knitted with tension as his fingers flew through internet pages of city maps and blueprints, in the hope of narrowing down the area.

Jane beamed with pride. _Way to go Maur!_ _You knew we would be listening. Just hanging in there! I'm coming! I love you...For godsake, keep him talking and don't let him know you have a wire!  
_

The peel of bells rang out loudly.

Candy looked up suddenly "The Old North Church maybe? I live off Charter Street...the bells sound familiar."

"Show me, Candy..." She pushed a map of the area towards her.

_Do you think I could just rest on these planks for a moment?..._It was Maura's voice again. _Good girl, Maur...keep telling us where you are!_

Candy stabbed at the spot with her finger "There..." It was the area where The Old North Church stood.

Jane looked over Frost's shoulder and could see a faint blip appear suddenly on a computer screen that suggested Maura was about six blocks away down near Unity Street. "Get units out there...now..." Frost nodded and sent an APB out.

"Well done Candy and thank you...I want you to stay here where you're safe, ok?"

Jane was slipping on her Kevlar vest and pulling on her jacket when Candy touched her arm "It was just a dance, ya know. She loves you..."

The Detective looked up sharply, into Candy's honest eyes "She said that?" The dancer just nodded and smiled. Jane turned to Frost. "I need a radio on another frequency..."

"You want me here or with you?" Frost asked her.

"Come with me...Korsak? Man the room. Get someone to take care of Candy. Frost, I'll bring the car around but hurry, we don't know how long Maura's got!" She ran out as fast as her legs could carry her.

_Why have you brought me to this big church?_ Maura was trying to get him to speak and still trying to get clues through her wire. The Doctor knew that keeping someone talking usually bought more time. She also knew that Jane would die first, before she let anything happen to her.

_Good Maur...a church, well done. We know where you are! God, I love you so much...and I am gonna tell you, and spend the rest of my life telling you, just how much!_ Jane vowed silently.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It has taken an unexpected plot twist...after all, we are trying to catch a killer! So do we? Read on...and let me know what you think in the little white box below! Thanks in advance for your review...Catch you in Chapter 5. Have a great day :)**


	5. Chapter 5

******The reviews, the readers - your kindness and your enthusiasm has carried me, happily, right through this story. I have no words to describe how wonderful you have made me feel! Thank you just doesn't seem enough to say to you all...but I mean it from the bottom of my heart...**

******And if that isn't enough, I got a PM to tell me that this very story has been nominated for a Fanfic award! So, I looked under the bed for Ashton Kutcher to jump out and shout Punk'd...and while that was happening, Sasha Alexander tweeted me! OK, so who do I have to kiss around here?! :D  
**

**Please remember this is rated M...I cannot accept liability for any loss or damage to pace-makers, blood vessels or anything else that may pop! ;)  
**

**...and on to the story - So does our Detective get her girl?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"All units...we are now approaching The Old North Church area..." Frost was on the car radio as Jane's foot was stamped, hard, on the gas pedal, swerving round corners at breakneck speed.

"Ok, so we got a church, metal, steel...and then she said planks...she mean wood? Trees?" Jane shot a look at Frost. A sudden static hiss, then silence, hit her ear. "Damn it! My wire's died!"

"Don't worry. Korsak is monitoring the Doc's wire from the club...just gotta hope the battery hangs in there..."

The car raced forward and they could see the church's tall steeple in the near distance. Jane and Frost squinted into the darkness, to see if anything looked, remotely, like what Maura was trying to covertly describe to them.

They quickly parked the car, jumped out and ran along Unity Street and cut onto Unity Court. A tree-lined avenue with a statue of Paul Revere on his black horse looked solemnly upon them. _I know how ya feel, pal_, Jane thought, scanning rapidly across the area, for clues. Something irregular caught her eye.

"There!" she pointed her index finger, to halt Frost. At one end of the historic church, scaffolding had been erected. Maura was telling them she could see a church with metal, steel and wood. "She meant scaffolding, Frost!" Her eyes lit up as that ray of hope, grew in her heart, with fierce determination. _Please dear God, let this be where she is!_ _Let her be ok!_ Jane prayed.

The Detectives crept silently forward. It was eerily quiet now as they were away from the main roads. They made their way towards the tall scaffolding and Jane stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart crushed itself against her chest as she fought to control her panic, at seeing a small, torn piece of Maura's costume lying on the ground. She bent down and picked it up, rubbing the satin texture between her fingers. S_he's here! _Jane fought the sudden rush of tears that stung her eyes. She stood back up and looked back towards the way they had come and forward again. Her eyes searching...searching for anything which would tell them where to go next.

Frost nudged her and nodded his head in the direction of a doorway just a little further down. It was cracked open.

"Jane?" Korsak's voice came through the radio at her hip. She snatched at it quickly.

"Come in Korsak..." Her husky voice was low.

"She's in a basement..."

"A basement?" Jane looked with confusion at Frost. "How d'ya know?"

"The Doc just said so...she said that she also works in a basement. I figured she was giving me another clue..."

Jane nearly laughed aloud. _The woman is amazing! She's leading us right to this psycho and I'm gonna make dog meat out of him! _This was no idle threat. If you knew Jane Rizzoli, you would know she never made such things.

Frost stepped, with a light foot, to the door and pushed it open further. It was pitch black beyond it, he could see nothing as he peered inside. He pulled out his flashlight and the beam illuminated a long, narrow, passageway ahead of them. Frost and Jane silently, disappeared inside.

XXXXX

The smell of damp and mold hit Jane's nostrils as they crept down the dark, dank corridor. As they rounded the corner at the end, Jane stopped. A steep set of old steps, led down to another level below them. Jane motioned for Frost to follow her and they descended into the bowels of The Old North Church. Its rot permeated the air. Dust and cobwebs hung everywhere. It was so dark they were struggling to see, but as they advanced cautiously, they saw a light glowing, further along. The musty air hung around them, the taste on her tongue was acrid.

Jane took a lung full of fetid air and pressed on, her feet hardly made a sound. She could feel Frost at her right shoulder, as she reached down to turn the volume down on her radio. Both Detectives slithered their feet forward, closer to the light and stopped.

_I can understand why you hate your father, Mike, but you can't hurt women because he did..._Maura's voice came clearly from beyond the door in front of them.

_You're all the same! _Mike snarled. _You tempt us with sex and then won't give us what we want. You know nothing! My mother was the worst one and my father had to punish her. You don't understand!_ He was screaming now.

Jane's expression grew black. She looked at Frost in the dim light and hissed. "Kick it open..."

Frost's strong leg smashed at the door and it swung back hard, on its old, rusty, hinges. The Detectives rushed into the room "Police! Stop right there!"

Mike, the sound guy, was standing menacingly over a small figure, huddled in a dark corner. It was Maura. He turned sharply, wild rage was etched across his manic face, a raised gun swung towards the Detectives. Jane didn't flinch, blink or breathe as she fired shots into each of his legs and dropped him. He screamed out in pain and swung his gun wildly at Maura. Jane finished him. One perfectly aimed bullet at his heart ended the life of Mike...the sound guy.

Maura!" Jane ran to her and fell to her knees. The Doctor was wrapped in a thick dirty coat. Her face was smeared with dirt, her bloodied lip was split and swollen. She flung her arms around Jane's neck and broke down with the relief and knowledge it was over.

"I was so frightened..." Maura's racking sobs bit into Jane's heart.

"Maur, oh God Maur...You're safe now. You're safe. I got you...I'm so sorry...so sorry..." Jane struggled to keep her own tears from overwhelming her.

Frost kicked the body on the floor, it didn't move. Dead eyes stared up into nothing. He, wearily, walked out the room to radio in to Korsak and the units to begin to process the crime scene. He had also left, to give the two women some time alone.

"I knew you'd find me...I knew..." The blonde head was buried deeply into Jane's neck.

"You did it Maur...It was you!" Jane's watering eyes, smiled tenderly. "You lead me to you. You're amazing. Thank God you're safe. I love you...I love you so much..." Her voice broke with the emotion she felt and the sure and certain knowledge that Maura was her life. Nothing was more important to the Detective than this woman, wrapped in her strong arms.

The blonde head pulled away from Jane's neck. Those brave, green golden eyes, shone with tears and a hint of a smile "...Then kiss me..."

Jane didn't need to be asked twice, nor did she panic in her usually anal way. She lowered her lips to the ones that rose eagerly, to meet hers and pulled Maura into a passionate kiss, filled with a strong need and relief.

"Ouch!" Maura pulled away sharply and laughed. "I think we will have to wait to finish our first kiss..." She ran her trembling hand over the split and swollen lip and winced.

XXXXX

Jane had taken some vacation time to look after Maura and hadn't left her side since they had gotten back to the Doctor's home a few days ago. Korsak and Frost had come round with a huge bouquet of flowers from the Boston Police Department, the gesture had touched Maura deeply. They wanted to take her statement quickly, so she could get on with recuperating in peace. Both men had given her a gentle hug and told her how brave she had been. They also wanted to let the two women have some 'alone time '. Korsak had actually welled up with tears when Frost had told him they had finally gotten together and was still ribbing the sensitive, older Detective about being in touch with his feminine side'.

Everyone at the Police Headquarters knew they'd had near nothing to go on until Maura stepped in. She had been hugely instrumental in ending the frightening crimes committed by Michael Dean, the sound guy. It turned out that he had played the organ for the choir of the Old North Church. He had also played DJ and PA'd around some of the other dancing clubs. Further inquiry had brought to light that he'd had a long file of being institutionalized since childhood.

His cruel father had abused him emotionally and with such severity, by beating his mother in front him, that his mind had snapped itself away from any form of rational sanity. His perception of women from then on had twisted into cruel, callous abuse of them. It had become his reality, albeit a grossly distorted one, to punish them for tempting him. Maura explained to Jane what she had learned. "It's often the case with such dissociation, that their learned behavior becomes a way for them to release their own pain. I think it so sad, how a perfectly innocent child's mind can be damaged, to the point that they want to hurt other people to try and feel some form of normalcy." The compassionate Doctor sighed, sadly.

Jane thought he was a whack job, but knew Maura would have chastised her at not being very politically correct with her Mental Health awareness, so she kept her opinion to herself for once.

The thing with love - the kind of deep, all encompassing love Jane felt for Maura, was no matter how much their opinions may differ, it never threatened the bond between them.

"I knew you would find me. I never doubted it for a minute. It was what kept me going..." Maura looked at the Detective with deep affection, pulling her hand onto her lap.

"It was you Maur...all your clues...led me to you. I can't take the credit."

Maura's eyes twinkled mischievously, remembering the a clue that Jane hadn't reeled off her list, when she was piecing them all together on that fateful night. Maura had still been able to hear Jane's voice through her hidden ear piece"...And what about Paul Revere?"

"What about him? He another one of ya James Bond characters or somethin'?" Jane teased.

Maura's eyes crinkled with her laugh "No Jane...He was the man, that on the night of April 18, 1775, warned our country that the British troops were coming... Robert Newman, a silversmith, climbed the steeple, and hung the two lanterns which set off the War for Independence."

"Oh right...but...errr...what's he got to do with your clues?" Jane was puzzled again. _Does she know, like...everything?  
_

Maura smiled "Nothing, I just like interesting historical facts." She didn't have the heart to tease Jane that it was the statue of Paul Revere that Maura had also mentioned in her covert clues. The statue had his name, boldly emblazoned on it for all to see. The Detectives had walked straight passed. It no longer mattered, they had gotten to her anyway. Thank heaven.

A light came on in Jane's eyes, suddenly. "Oh! When you said worshiped and revered. It was him? Paul Revere by the church? That big statue with the guy on the horse?" The Doctor nodded and chuckled. "History was never my strong point, Maur...How ya feeling now?"

Maura was wrapped in a blanket with her feet tucked underneath her and smiled "I'm fine, Jane. Thank you." Her finger ran over her lip "My lip seems to have healed quickly, too." She flashed a smile that Jane didn't understand straight away. "So...didn't we have something to finish?"

Jane's puzzled brow shot upwards as Maura's words registered their meaning and she blushed. "Oh! I...shee...errr...ummm.. ." She seemed to have suddenly mastered a language, that sounded a lot, like Arabic.

"Jane, I want to kiss you, so please stop stammering and come here..." Maura grinned.

XXXXX

Their kiss turned heatedly, into a need of another kind. Maura took Jane's hand and led her to her bedroom. The big, goofy Detective was no longer goofy, was no longer nervous, was no longer needing to hide her love from Maura. It was written all over her face and she would have tried lassoing the stars for the Doctor, had she have asked for one, to keep. Maura came closer and began to unbutton the shirt Jane was wearing. Her deft fingers ran down her chest and she looked into her eyes for a moment. Jane smiled. They undressed each other slowly. Gazes travelled over bodies that were being unwrapped with excited curiosity.

Jane gently laid Maura on her bed and kissed her again. Their tongues explored lips and mouths with a quickening arousal that needed to be quenched.

Maura reached over to the bedside table and pressed a button on a gadget. The hypnotic beat of UBQ's When I Fell in Love, floated into the room. Jane grinned with surprise.

"I asked them to play this at the club, so I could dance for you..." Maura smiled.

"I...I...I..." Jane squeaked and stammered again. She took a laboured breath and tried peeling her stuck tongue off the roof of her mouth. "You gonna pole dance on me?" Her voice rose to such a supersonic pitch, only dogs could here her now.

Maura laughed, softly and chose to ignore Jane's faux pas that, technically speaking, in this context, it would be considered a lap dance. "No more words...just...let our bodies do the talking...we don't need a pole for this..." She whispered sexily, as she rolled on top of Jane and straddled her. She unhooked her bra and lowered it slowly, teasingly. Jane gasped as her perfect breasts revealed themselves for the very first time. She could see rosebud nipples, hardening under her gaze. The slow sensuous movements of the Doctor's hips grinding onto the Detective's, with the beat of the music, was causing a throbbing, wet, heat to ripple through them.

Maura bent over and lowered her lips to Jane's and kissed her slowly, teeth nipped her bottom lip, playfully, then moved down to her neck and bit the pulse point gently. A husky groan was all that Jane could manage.

The trail of hot kisses caressed her shoulder and made their way to her covered breasts. Maura slipped her hands under the Detective's back and quickly unhooked the bra and pulled it off in one fluid move. Her eager warm mouth captured a nipple, that quickly grew hard inside the Doctor's mouth. Jane's back arched with pleasure. The feeling fired its way to her groin and her hips pushed themselves further up between Maura's legs. The Doctor groaned at the contact, but continued kissing and licking. Her gentle fingers caught the waist of her boy shorts, as she slid further down the long legs underneath her and pushed them off. Her lips continued kissing and nibbling her way down her flat stomach to the tops of her thighs.

Maura settled between those long legs and looked up with an expression that took Jane's breath away. Then the blonde head lowered, pushing her legs further apart, opening her wider to her gaze. The Doctor's tongue claimed her in the only way that Jane wanted to be possessed and she let out a gasp.

"You taste wonderful..." Maura voice was husky with desire.

Jane couldn't speak. She wasn't stammering, she just couldn't think straight to form coherent words. This time it didn't matter. It was just about the feeling and no words were needed.

Maura pushed her tongue further inside. Her own breathing was becoming more shallow and erratic, as the well of desire, she had held in check for so long, finally broke free. She replaced her tongue with her fingers and her soft lips captured the tip, sucking it deep into her mouth, until she let her tongue lick in slow, sensual circles. It pulled Jane higher and burned in that incredibly intense way, that feels so good.

Maura was lost in the heat of her, the taste of her, and the smell of her - all of which was uniquely Jane. She could feel her own centre throbbing. She had wanted to make love with this woman, love her, be with her, for so long, that she began to think it would only ever happen in her dreams. Doctor Isles had been falling deeply in love with the unwitting Detective for quite some time and had often wondered how the super smart, crime solver, that was Jane, had been so slow in detecting something that should have been as plain as the nose on her face.

Jane suddenly pulled Maura up from between her legs and rolled her on her side. They faced each other, both gasping for breath.

The air around them crackled with an intense, euphoric need. Maura felt her own soaking panties being lowered and replaced by insistent fingers that began to push into her wet heat. She cried out with unexpected pleasure as the feeling pulled her so close, so quick, to the edge.

They touched each other with a rhythm that felt so right, so perfect that there was no room for anything other than the sweet release that they were both heading towards.

Their hot, aching bodies shook and tensed as hands and mouths encouraged them on. Jane's long fingers slid deeply into Maura, she groaned aloud as they were gripped tightly, but she continued to push deeper still, with a strong, sure movement that hit Maura's g-spot on every stroke. It was setting them both on fire. Her thumb circled Maura's swollen tip and she felt her begin to shake towards orgasm. The dexterous Doctor never broke her rhythm on Jane, who was racing to meet her.

Maura's hips rolled with pleasure, grinding against Jane's hand as she climbed higher and higher towards the release she had hungered for, had waited for and had needed, for far too long. "Jane...I'm...!" She cried out.

"Oh God...Maura...Me too!" Her lover's words pushed her into the climactic free-fall of releasing passion.

They cried and panted into a frenzied kiss as their bodies erupted with pleasure, rocking them wildly. Gasps and groans slipped out of their kiss and they hung on to each other, shaking with the exquisite waves of ecstasy that rolled and pushed them on, until they both floated back down to earth, totally spent.

XXXXX

Jane lay on her back, her eyes closed, with a wonderful sex hangover that made her sigh blissfully "Will you...umm...maybe...dance for me, one day?"

"Maybe...If you're good." Maura teased.

"Where do you go to buy a pole?" Jane's interest was genuine.

"Oh, I already have one..." Maura's lazy reply came through a smile.

"Where? I've never seen it..."

" It's in the guest house."

"Oh..." Jane suddenly sat bolt upright and looked down at Maura. "Wait! What? The guest house where my mother lives?"

"Yes Jane." Maura answered with innocence.

"The guest...house, Maur? Errr...Where Ma is?" Jane's face resembled that of one who had caught their granny in her underwear.

"Yes I do believe your mother is still there...and so is the pole..."

"Oh...She's never said...She doesn't use it, does she?" Jane panicked with the thought. She wasn't sure what she was meant to be feeling, but the idea of Angela Rizzoli hanging upside down on it was making her uncomfortable.

"Yes she does..." Maura face showed no sign of teasing "...to hang her washing line from..."

Jane roared with laughter. _Way t'go Ma._..She settled back down and wrapped her arms around Maura's waist. "So,why did ya give up pole dancing anyway?"

"Because of a broken heart, I think." Maura answered, quietly.

Jane didn't understand and said so.

Maura rolled over and took a sip of her wine, then settled closer in Jane's arms. "Her name was Jessica. She was also a pole dancing instructor. Jenyne introduced us and Jessica became my partner. The three of us used to have so much fun together. Between them, they turned me into a reasonable dancer."

"Reasonable? That's the understatement of the year! You were better than the other girls!" Jane chuckled

Maura grinned, mischievously, "Oh? Where you watching Detective?" Jane nudged her, playfully. Then she grew quiet again and said "I couldn't face the pole again when Jessica died."

"God, I'm sorry! How'd she die?"

"Cancer...it metastasized so quickly that she didn't really have a chance...I'm a Doctor and I couldn't help her. I felt helpless as I watched her slip away. Jenyne and I lost touch after Jessica passed. They were so very close, she considered Jessica to be like her sister. It was hard for all concerned." Maura hugged Jane closer to her, partly for comfort and partly to assure those brown eyes that flashed with a trace of insecurity.

Understanding hit her, harshly and she closed her eyes with embarrassment at remembering her jealous outbursts about pole dancing, "Oh God! I'm so sorry...I acted like an idiot about the whole pole dancing thing...I was kinda jealous."

Maura entwined her fingers between the Detective's and placed their hands over her heart. "I know you were and I understand. Besides, you didn't know, Jane. You have nothing to be sorry about. A sin is not a sin until you're conscious of committing it." Her green golden eyes smiled, gently.

"Maur...you forced yourself to face something that reminded you of a painful time in your past! For what? To get yourself kidnapped by a psycho? The wonderful Boston Police Department?" Jane had been frustrated that they had been responsible for putting the Doctor in danger because of this case. Now she was angry at herself. If she could have resurrected Michael Dean, the sound guy, she would have shot him all over again.

Maura chuckled "No, not for the wonderful Boston Police Department...I did it for you."

"For me? Why?"

"...Because I wanted to help." Maura shrugged.

"But jeez! There has to be a line that doesn't get crossed, y'know? To protect yourself! I mean when d'ya say enough is enough...?"

Maura looked at her, deeply and smiled "Never...not to the one you love...or plan to spend the rest of your life with..."

**~ The End**

* * *

_Well there you have it :) Our girls are happy, safe and well..._

_Researching the Old North Church's history was fun! I couldn't find any confirmation but imagined that that period of time was where the phrase 'Boston Lantern' came from. If anyone knows for certain, I would love to hear about it. I loved Boston when I visited there several years ago. Also, Jenyne Butterfly is a real person and is an amazing pole dancer. It isn't all sex and erotica, it is a true art. Her videos are on Youtube._

_I hope you've enjoyed reading it. Your feedback would be greatly appreciated as always, as I'm still learning...You've been **a sensational crowd** to write for! Truly! xxOxx  
_

**_I'm going to take a little time out now to continue working on my own book. It has nothing to do with Maura Isles and Jane Rizzoli, sadly - but it is about a Doctor! Ya know? I'm beginning to think I have a 'thing' for Doctors! Errr..Is there a Doctor in the house?...I will be lying down in a darkened room if anyone needs me...Bye for now :)_**


End file.
